Brady Parker
Brady Parker was a main character in the Disney XD series "Pair of Kings". He was later replaced on the show by his long-lost brother Boz He was the co-king of Kinkow. He is the brother of Boomer Parker and Boz. History Brady and his twin brother Boomer were a pair of teenage fraternal twins raised by their Nancy and Bill in Chicago and lived a normal existence. However, when Mason Makoola, the royal adviser to the throne of the island of Kinkow, arrived at their high school, they learned that they were the heirs to the throne of the island. After Mason tells Brady and Boomer of their lineage, the brothers relocate to the island of Kinkow to assume their roles as the joint kings of the island nation, which has many odd customs and superstitions. The oldest twin was supposed to rule alone, but, since all records of which twin Brady or Boomer is the eldest were lost, the two of them must rule together. Personality Unlike Boomer, Brady inherited his father's skin. He says he's older, claiming to have "super-fetus memory", but no one knows for sure. Although, they did come close in "Journey to the Center of Mt. Spew" when Boomer wished there was someone who could tell him who was older. Brady is the most childish of the two and sometimes braver as shown in "Big Mama Waka." In some situations, he is more serious than Boomer. He's not as smart as Boomer, but his heart is almost always in the right place. In "The Brady Hunch" he went after Boomer, believing the rumor that the Flaji were cannibals and not wanting his brother to be eaten. He was wrong in the end, but his intentions were good. And, in "Beach Bully Bingo" he challenged Hibatchi to a surf off in the heat of the moment, trying to prove that he was sick and tired of people like him bullying him and the rest of the islanders. He can also be manipulative.This is shown when he tricks Boomer into signing the contract which bans potry on Kinkow. Brady, unlike Boomer, is a little more egotistical. In "Dinner for Squonks" he outright refused to apologize to the Squonk Queen for insulting her until the very end, not wanting to damage his pride. And, in "Good King Hunting" he made Boomer pretend he was the one who wrote the note asking Mikayla out because he didn't want her to think he was pathetic. Brady can also be somewhat power crazy, possibly due to years of being bullied. In "No Rhyme or Treason" he banned poetry on Kinkow and arrested everyone because he was jealous of how much Boomer and Mikayla were getting along. While he can be self-centered, Brady is also very kind and compassionate. In "Tone Deaf Jam" he asked the islanders not to boo Boomer when he was singing because he didn't want him to get his feelings hurt. Of course, in the same episode, he referred to himself as "King Brady, the all powerful" and "King Brady, the powerful and adorable." Brady is a little less straight-forward with people. In "Big Kings on Campus" when Mikayla said she knew he was doing all the extreme stuff because he wanted to be like Tristan, he told her she was right instead of telling her the truth-that he was doing it to impress her. However, in "Do Over" after she told him she wanted him to be honest with her, he was. Maybe a little too honest. Brady is often quick to anger. Can be very cruel at times and doesn't always have the greatest judgment, but he's a caring and genuine person at heart. In "How I Met Your Brother" he tried to reunite Mason and Jason as a romantic gesture to Mikayla and to show Mason how cool it was to have a brother. And when trouble arises, he's always willing to take one for the team. In "The Kings of Legend: Part 2" he never gave up on he and Boomer being the Kings of Legend, even after they gave up the throne to Lanny and he put himself in the line of Zadoc's fire as a distraction, so Boomer could push him back into the Light Side. He also almost always has Boomer's back. In "An Ice Girl for Boomer" he played wingman for him when his tongue was stuck to an icicle, and tried to turn a cave girl into Boomer's dream girl after he accidently scared off Rebecca Dawson, a girl Boomer was head over heels in love with. He also takes the responsibility of his kingdom seriously, although he usually shows little compitance in his role of king. On several occasions he is willing to risk his own life for his subjects. In "Return of the Kings: Part Two" he refused to abandon his people, even though he had only been king for a few days. In "The Kings of Lengend: Part Two" upon deciding he wasn't a good king, he along with Boomer, abdicated so that his island would have a better leader. In "Do Over", he refused to give the Tarantula people the Bat medallion as it would plunge the island into a thousand years of darkness, despite the fact, his and his friends lives were always in danger. Also in "King of Thieves" he couldn't bring himself to allow them to tax his subjects greatly, to the point where he dressed up as a masked robber, and started a second idenity, purely so he could steal the money back, despite the fact he was bankrupted and heavily in debt. In "The Evil King" Brady shows his darkest side. After the islanders voted Boomer the favorite King he was convinced that he was the evil King Kalakai everyone was talking about. He wasn't, but he was put under a spell and made into Kalakai's slave. Even saying to Boomer, "The ring or your life" when he was told to bring the King Rings to Kalakai. There were even a couple of times where he almost killed him. It was in that episode that Mikayla saved him by kissing him. Category:Comic Relief Category:Live Action Heroes Category:In Love Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Dimwits Category:Damsels Category:Monarchs Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Aristocrats Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Loyal Category:Philanthropists Category:Wise Category:Outright Category:Unwanted Category:Twin/Clone Category:Voice of Reason Category:Siblings Category:Predecessor